


Growing Up So Fast

by Best_Name_Ever



Series: Restoring What Was Lost [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Best_Name_Ever/pseuds/Best_Name_Ever
Summary: (Continuation of "Restoring What Was Lost")





	Growing Up So Fast

**Author's Note:**

> (Continuation of "Restoring What Was Lost")

About a week had passed since Yellow Diamond heard any news regarding Steven's escape. She had ordered Yellow Pearl to assist with other Gems around her court to help speed up the search: delivering reports, observing security cameras - basic, menial tasks that Pearls would be lucky to be given. During the slow times, Pearl would then summon a miniature flat keyboard-like device from her gemstone and activate its yellow, holographic screen that projected from the top of the device. As she navigated the icons on the screen, she pulls up a text file that was saved and began typing on it. Meanwhile, a Yellow Sphalerite who was stationed at the same security desk as Yellow Pearl, kept an eye on her, curious as to her repeated note-dotting.

"So... Whatcha typin?" Sphalerite inquired as she drew her attention to Pearl's typing on her device. Pearl, however, noticed Sphalerite allegedly snooping at her screen, causing Pearl to go on the defensive.

"NO! You can't look!" Pearl screamed, attempting to block her screen with her hands. Sphalerite however, noticed a small flaw in Pearl's less-than-perfect guarding strategy and decided to exploit it. Remembering that the screen was translucent, she leaned in close to it and began reading some text from the screen.

"*ahem* 'But my dear Diamond'" Sphalerite spoke, mocking the words she read that were on the screen "'We can't do this - not here! Your status as 'Diamond' will be compromised!'

Spiii-cy!"

"What!?" Pearl exclaimed "How do you know what it says?"

"Because I'm looking through the other side of the screen right now as we speak"

"Huh?" Pearl spoke aloud as she pondered Sphalerite's words. As she removed her hands from the front of the screen, she then placed her left hand behind it and began waving it around, remembering that it was - in fact - see-thru. Not hesitating for a moment, Pearl then grabbed a hold of her keyboard by both sides and snapped it in half across her right knee, flinging the two broken halves behind her on the floor as she then casually placed her right elbow on the desk and rested her head on her palm. "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Uh-huh - I'm totally sure-"

*beep... beep... beep...*

Sphalerite's comment was then immediately cut off as one of the monitors on the desk began beeping, confirming that there is an incoming transmission. As Sphalerite answered the call, both her and Pearl noticed Yellow Diamond on the monitor; the two gems on security detail then snapped into attention.

"My Diamond" Sphalerite spoke "How may we assist you?"

"I want to speak to my Yellow Pearl - where is she?"

"i-I'm here, My Diamond" Pearl replied. "How may I serve you?"

"I want you to report to the tech development facility located at HW-Facet 4 - they'll fill you in on the details upon arrival"

"As you wish, My Diamond - Yellow Pearl moving out!"

*click*

The monitor then turned black as soon as communications finished. As Pearl proceeded to leave the security room, Sphalerite stopped her for a brief moment for one last comment.

"Hey - you owe me some details!" she exclaimed.

"Over my shattered stone!" Pearl smirked, slamming the door behind her as she left.

Pearl reported immediately to her designation, as ordered by Yellow Diamond. Inside the facility, she was greeted by slightly tall, pale yellow-tinted Gem with a flat circular stone on the right cheek on her face wearing a long white lab coat, who was operating a standalone console in front of a large, empty room.

"I'm sorry - did you need something?" she asked, taking a few steps towards Pearl as she heard a set of footsteps from behind.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you, but Yellow Diamond sent-"

"Oh, so you're the Pearl!" the Gem gleefully spoke over Pearl with a soft hand clap. "Yellow Diamond informed us that she'd be sending down her own Pearl to assist us! I'm Citrine - head researcher of this facility. Please, come over here - this won't take long, promise!"

Obeying Citrine's request, Pearl then approached her, where Citrine then reached in her lab coat and pulled out a silver-colored bracer with three squares - green, yellow and red - then handed it over to Pearl.

"This isn't gonna do anything weird - like change me into a bunch of psychedelic colors, is it?" Pearl asked nervously, still skeptical of the tests that were to be performed.

"Ooohohohoh! No! Nononono!" Citrine chuckled. "You see - Yellow Diamond had already informed us that you have experience in using our prototype - the 'Simulated Fusion Device' or S.F.D., so the logical choice was to request for your assistance once again, with the S.F.D. Model 2"

"'Simulated Fusion' You say?" Pearl replied. "So this thing's supposed to make me grow in size like the box?"

"That's correct" Citrine answered. "If you would be so kind, equip that bracer on whichever arm you feel the most comfortable with and stand in that large room over there-" she continued as she pointed to the empty area beyond the console "-and I'll give you further instructions from there"

Pearl then followed Citrine's instructions and placed the bracer on her left wrist, then proceeded to the center of the room that Citrine pointed out.

"Good - let's begin" Citrine spoke thru a microphone on the console, her voice coming out of a speaker on a corner speaker at the top of the room. "Now - you'll notice that there are three colors on the bracer: Green, Yellow, and Red. Your body mass will double with each level selected, meaning that pressing the green button will double your normal mass, while the yellow will double the green, and red doubles yellow"

The longer Citrine tried to explain the instructions, the more she noticed how confused Pearl became: she then switched her dialog around a bit to simplify her explanation.

"Think of it like this - The green button is times two your normal size, the yellow is 'times four' and red is 'times eight'"

"You couldn't have said that earlier?" Pearl retorted.

"Sorry, it's a... force of habit. Anyways - when you're ready, press the green button"

Pearl was feeling rather eager to finish the test, uncertain of what outcomes may present themselves. As she pressed the button, a green light emitted in the button's place while both the bracer and Pearl's body turned into a white light, instantly doubling in mass and reforming back into herself - only twice her size.

"Well, this is... something" Pearl spoke, somewhat uncertain of her situation. "So basically, it's like fusion, but without the fusion dance?"

"Essentially, yes" Citrine confirmed. "How do you feel right now? Any different?"

Pearl looked around herself for a second and double-checked her physique. She seemed normal, except now the bracer had slightly gotten smaller in length.

"I feel fine, for the most part, but..."

"Yes?"

"The bracer, it... it appears to have shrunk a little"

"Good - that's supposed to happen" Citrine replied. "The bracer's form is constructed out of compressed Robonoid nanotechnology: since the nanotech is normally in a liquid state, we had to find a way to solidify it in order to make it wearable. The nanotech in the bracer then re-liquefies itself and attaches to your body, increasing your mass - which explains why the bracer got smaller: the bigger you get, the smaller the bracer becomes"

"Ugh.. more of that science-y stuff again" Pearl groaned. "What's next on the list?"

"Go ahead and press the yellow button this time"

Pearl then proceeds with her instruction and hits the button. Just as before, her body mass doubles in size once again, making it four times her normal, while the bracer now shrinks in length a bit more.

"How're you holding up, Pearl?" Citrine asked.

"So far, so good" she responded.

"Good, good! Now, we just-"

*flash*

A pale white light flashed in the entire room, drawing both Pearl and Citrine's attention. As they scanned the room, they noticed Yellow Diamond had just entered, and began approaching Citrine's console.

"My Diamond" Citrine addressed Yellow Diamond, giving a respectful bow then returning back to work.

"What are the current results of the tests?" Yellow Diamond inquired.

"Almost complete, My Diamond. Tests one and two are confirmed with successful results - we were just about to commence with the final test"

"Excellent work, Citrine" Yellow Diamond praised. "I'll take it from here"

"A-as you wish, My Diamond"

Yellow Diamond then approached her Pearl, who was now only about as half as tall as her Diamond. Her motives for assuming command of the final par of the test still shrouded in mystery.

"How is the experiment going?" Yellow Diamond asked her Pearl.

"Pretty good, My Diamond" Pearl replied. "Just one more test, I think, then this'll be over"

"Good - show me"

Pearl didn't hesitate in heeding her Diamond's order; pressing the red button, her body grew one final time - now able to look at Yellow Diamond at eye level, with the bracer now the size of a bracelet around Pearl's wrist.

Yellow Diamond stood steadfast at her spot with her arms crossed, smiling at both the impressive results - and her Pearl's nervous posture.

"So... what do you think, My Diamond?" Pearl asked, shyly looking away with her arms crossed and pulled close to her body.

"Not bad - not bad at all. Now, for a more... 'practical' test"

"'P-practical', My Diamond?"

Grinning with a slightly devious smirk, Yellow Diamond then removed her helmet, revealing her blonde, boyish, medium-length hair, then despawned the helmet back into her gem.

"...Fight me"

"What? Fight, wait - what? 'Fight' you, My Diamond?" Pearl questioned frantically, making sure she understood her Diamond's order.

"You heard right - we're gonna have a light-contact fight. Consider this as part of the test to make sure that the device can withstand the tides of battle on the field"

"*sigh*... If you say so, My Diamond..." Pearl replied, feeling a sense of uneasiness in obeying her Diamond's command. Extending her right arm behind her, Pearl then summoned her weapon - a light yellow rapier with a silver grip and hand guard. With a couple quick steps towards Yellow Diamond, she initiates to first attack - a simple thrust to Yellow Diamond's chest.

*thwi- clank*

Pearl's thrust was stopped effortlessly - by just Yellow Diamond's palm.

"Astonishing!" Citrine spoke as she stood safely away from Yellow Diamond "To be able to see even a drop of a Diamond's power in person is a privilege..."

"Heh - you got that right!" Yellow Diamond replied as she pushed Pearl's rapier away from her chest. "Now, Pearl! try again, like you mean it" she then spoke to her Pearl, holding up only her right index finger between themselves.

(*sigh* This has got to be one of the most embarrassing moments of my life) Pearl thought to herself as she held her rapier in Yellow Diamond's general direction. "Alright - here I go"

*swing/clang*

*slash/clank*

*thrust/bonk/whoosh/ping/slash/tink*

Each series of attacks that Pearl attempted were immediately deflected with only a swipe of Yellow Diamond's finger.

"Alright, Pearl - the testing is almost complete" Yellow Diamond spoke "Just one more attack - and make it a good one!"

Slightly bending at her knees, Pearl heeded her Diamond's order and dashed towards her with one final thrust to her sparring partner. Yellow Diamond, however, was already planning for her Pearl's attack - as the tip of the rapier closed in on her, she then instinctively grabbed a hold of the side of the rapier and pulled it to her side, dragging Pearl with it. 

As Pearl stopped mere inches away from her Diamond, Yellow Diamond tugged her Pearl's shirt and pulled her a tiny bit closer, only to press her lips against each others' as she gently placed her left hand on the back of Pearl's neck.

Pearl - stunned by her Diamond's surprise kiss, succumbed to her savor and lowered her sword as her body relaxed in the engagement.

*gulllp* Citrine gestured as she tugged on her shirt collar, too surprised to look away from Yellow Diamond.

Gently pulling on Pearl's bottom lip as she moved her head away, Yellow Diamond then pressed her left cheek on her Pearl's face to quietly speak into her ear.

"Pearl - whenever you're in a battle, try to remember this one thing"

"Wussat, Mydiamond?" Pearl replied, still overwhelmed by Yellow Diamond's embrace.

"...If you ever find yourself at a disadvantage by a superior enemy, always keep your senses open and look for any way to overwhelm them with a surprise attack"

"...Huuuh?"

*tap/thud*

"Ooow!" Pearl cried out as she landed backwards on the floor, with a discrete bop to the back of her left knee by Yellow Diamond "That's cheating!"

"There IS no cheating when it comes to a matter of life and death, my sweet Pearl!" Yellow Diamond replied as she raised her hand in the air and summoned her weapon - a large broadsword made of solid diamond with a yellow reflective tint.

Losing her focus as she gazed at the immaculate luster of Yellow Diamond's broadsword, Pearl then snapped herself out of her daze, only to realize now that she wouldn't have time to dodge her Diamond's attack - she guarded her face as the sword came plummeting down.

Ckshhiiink! *psssssssshhhhhh*

"...............Huh?"

Taking obvious notes that she hasn't been poofed, Pearl looks to her left where the vibrations originated and noticed the handle to her Diamond's sword barely an inch away from her face. From underneath, the sound of liquid spraying out of a container can be heard directly below her. Noticing a shadow on the ground, she turns her head upward and noticed Yellow Diamond hovering directly over her.

"Like I said, Pearl" Yellow Diamond spoke to Pearl, with a cocky glint in her eyes "Element of surprise"

"Element of surprise, huh" Pearl replied as she devised a quick plan. With her left hand on her Diamond's waist, Pearl quickly tossed Yellow Diamond to the side on her back and placed herself above her, giving her a slight advantage.

"How was that for a 'surprise', My Diamond?" Pearl retorted, returning the same stare her Diamond gave moments ago.

"Pretty good, Pearl! Pretty good..." Yellow Diamond replied with a chuckle.

*poke*

"D'aaahhaha!" Pearl burst out in laughter, with her arms giving out and plopping on top of Yellow Diamond.

*flip/thud*

"...But not quite good enough" Yellow Diamond continued to speak as she stared at her Pearl, who was now no longer worrying about the sparring, but rather enjoying her Diamond's company in a playful manner; Pearl's flushed, embarrassed face Yellow Diamond couldn't help but stare at in adoration. As her left hand carefully combed through Pearl's soft hair, Yellow Diamond rested her body on Pearl's, where the two resumed with their moment of passion from before.

Meanwhile, while Yellow Diamond and her Pearl were enjoying their moment together in peaceful silence, Citrine gawked at their embrace, witnessing a side of Yellow Diamond very few has seen before.

"Duh...duh... du du du dudududuhhh...." Citrine muttered to herself, keeping an eye on the two Gems as she made her way to her console, waving her hands around to guide her like a second pair of eyes. As soon as she got there, she repeatedly slapped the console, hoping to find one specific button...

*click*

*chrg-chrg-chrg-chrg-chrg*

From the ceiling, a shudder can be heard as it began closing the large room, leaving Yellow Diamond and Pearl to their privacy. As the shudder then clanked on the floor, Citrine then tapped her face to bring herself back into reality and proceeded to walk to the entrance of the facility. As she got there, she was greeted by the same Sphalerite that was with Pearl at the security terminal.

"Hey, uhh... somethin' wrong?" Sphalerite asked Citrine. "We got an emergency warning at the station that came from here, so they sent me to investigate"

"Yeah - we got kind of a problem in the basement"

"What, intruders or something?"

"No, just... Yellow Diamond demonstrated the might of her weapon and stabbed the ground, which ruptured one of the Robonoid nanotech fluid tanks"

"Is... that bad?"

"Well, if we don't hurry" Citrine replied, dragging Sphalerite by her hand "we're gonna see two of Homeworld's most largest Gems that ever set foot on the planet"


End file.
